Stupid Story, or is it?
by MarzBunni
Summary: I was bored, please don't kill me! Really lame sense of humor.
1. dye o' Doom

it was a boring day at The Institute. So, I (the author) have decided to make it not-boring.

I stink at writing, so I'm attempting bad-writing.

----------------------$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Nightcrawler was walking down the hallway. "I'm bored." he said not knowing what disaster would occur because of those two words. Suddenly black dye spilled down on nightcrawler. "Gaaaah! My fur, It's been blackified!" he said in shock. I must go wash it off!" Then of course red dye specifically positioned for highlights poured down, along with horns and sticky-glue. The alarm (I'm not sure if they have one) went off. 'Everyone to the kitchen. we're under attack!' said Professor X (mentally of course). Kurt teleported down to the kitchen to see... Pyro creating living #. Of course, the other X-men didn't realize that Kurt was 'changed', and not seeing Pyro they immediatley assumed that Kurt was a Evil Inter-dimensional master of chaos/demon. "Get out the Hello Kitty Glitter Guns!" yelled Scott. 0.o. Everyone ran to fulfill his request including (bababbaba) Nightcrawler. "Aaaah! He's using our weapons against us!" Cried both Jean and Scott. "hahahaha!" said Pyro "I'm a crazy rabid sqirrel." "Gaaah! Pyro's here too?!" said Jean. "Let's Party!" A disco ball comes down out of the ceiling and everyone does the funky chicken to "We Will Rock You". And everyone was happy, because Scott brought 'happy pills'.

------------------$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Goodbye this story might get some continuity some time .


	2. The craziness makes no sense

I am bored very often, and when I am ideas hit me. They hit really really hard. Do you know how embarrising it is when and idea hits you in choir? Anyway, this is a random idea I got writing my last random idea. I have nothing against Jean but the ide's holding me hostage. HELP!!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$MONEY$$$$$$$$$$$$

Once upon a time in a not-really-faraway-land-but-we'll-pretend-it-is there was a not-so-poor girl with not-really-awesome-more-like-super-stupid powers who was a complete idiot. She had completely-fake-bright-red hair and a happyx357 life. She fell in love with a demented-over-obsessive-leader-dude-who-I-hate boy named Scott. Her name was Jean. One day while 'making out' with Scott she got an idea. "Hey Scott, Let's take over the world and make everyone dye their hair red because my hair is red." "Sure, why not?" Then they attempted to take over the world and were defeated using Nightcrawler's awe-inspiring weapon: The Rubber Chicken V2.0!!!!!!! Then iceman went "Mwahahahaha! Thanks to Nightcrawler's-awe-inspiring-weapon-the-rubber-chicken my competition has been defeated! Now everything will turn in to plasma to fuel my wrath!" Then everything turned into plasma(the most used state of matter in the universe), an Iceman melted. Then, somehow, Professor X magically turned everything back to normal. And everyone was happy. Unfortunantley Professor X was sued for 1,00,000,000 dollars by the ghost of Iceman(puddle boy) and lost. Then the world blew up and everyone would have been happy except they're dead.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$MONEY$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I know, my idea was stupid and moronic in ways beyond number. But this is my Fanfic! I f you want a better one, WRITE IT! You may be smarter, but I'm crazier!!! Let me quote my friend Kyle Atterson "I will rule the world!" Peace Out!!!!


	3. Kitty must pay!

Hello again, sorry for taking so long to update. I admit it, I've been lazy. Remember, if you kill me you'll never see this story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men :Evo or The song mentioned. Have fun!

Rant- 0o I just realized I have nothing to rant about. It's the end of the world!

Kitty was walking around in circles listening to I Don't Need to Walk Around in Circles, then she got an idea. "I like think I'll like go bug Rogue! It's not like she can like totally injure me or something!" So Kitty went to her room. "Like hi Rogue!" "Hello Kitty." "Wanna like go to the mall or something?" "No." "How 'bout now?" No." "now?" "No!" The argument escalated until Rogue touched Kitty for 10 seconds, then Rogue said "Ah lahke totally wanna go tah the mall!" Rogue went to the mall and bought lots of pink things, then she went home. "Gah!!! What am ah doin' with pink clothes? I must get mah 'Gothinator'!" She went to her room and got a can of black spray paint. "How do yah lahke me now pinkness?!" asked Rogue rhetorically. Kitty then pooped out of nowhere and said "Hey Rogue, can you like lie to Scott about my date with Lance?" "How 'bout ah just stay in here?"(here being their room, of course) "Fine." said Kitty huffily. Then Kitty went through the floor and disappeared out of Rogue's life for the rest of this story. Then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" queried Rogue. "It's me, Kurt." said (Oh the suspense) Kurt. "Come in." Kurt walked in. (still blackified and slightly singed from chapter one) In his hand he held a bottle. "Rogue, I vant you to try zis out." said Kurt. "Why?" she asked slightly suspicious. "It's a secret." "Okay!"( some of Rogue's Kittyness had yet to wear off.) So Kurt squeezed the bottle over her head and rubbed it in her hair.

2 hours later

"Aaaaaahhh!!!" screamed Rogue. "Mah hair! It's pink!" Then Rogue melted into a pile of goo. Nightcrawler then exclaimed "Oh no! What have I done?!" Then the cops came in. "Kurt Wagner, you are under arrest for the melting of Rogue (A loud noise blocks out her last name).

Epilogue

Rogue was magically demelted by the professor. Kurt was released. Kitty disappeared and has yet to be seen again.

Thank you for reading blabla bla. Bye bye.

And remember- do your Math homework!!!!


	4. Teh ebil plots pt 1

Who dyed Kurt in chapter one?

It was... Professor X?

"Indeed." the Professor answered. "Everyone was ignoring me. I thought that if I staged the beginning of a prank war between Kurt and whoever he decided to blame for it, would eventually cause someone to come visit me. Even if they only came for help in stopping the madness I started."

In the end, the Professor's plan worked. Well, for the most part.

----$---$---

"KURT!" Evan yelled. "What did you do to my skateboard."

"REVENGE!" replied Kurt, "You were the one who caused the madness the day before yesterday! That dye still hasn't come out of my fur!"

"Is he the one who maliciously dyed my hair pink yesterday?!" shouted Rouge. "Ah don't remember what happened, but if he did it to Kurt, then he probably did it to me, too!"

"Actually," began Jean, before Kurt stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"It must have been Evan." said Kurt, while Jean was spitting out blackish tinged fur.

"Let's get 'im!" said Rouge.

"Charge!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone began to chase Evan around the house, loudly.

--a few hours later-

Logan, who had been watching the chase for the last half hour or so, was impressed at the endurance his students were displaying.

Then, the Brotherhood popped up. (Hah! I spelled it right this time!) Pierre, just to be spiteful, tripped Evan, causing a large domino effect that amused the Brotherhood greatly. Then Kitty came back from wherever she had been the last 24 hours, and decided to test out a new theory of hers.

"Hmmm... by using Rouge and Jean as conduits, I may be able to cause the entire population of Bayville to go on a shopping spree!" She declared, and proceeded to do that immediately.

You see, Kitty had been away at villain training school. There, before she was kicked out for being too single-minded about shopping, she learned to plan using the abilities of those around her, she also became chess champion of the world, but that won't come into play until later.

BANG! Went the air around the trio, as it combusted. Everyone in the room was struck by conflicting thoughts. Kitty hadn't learned how to subvert other's influence in her mind controlling yet. They all wanted to go shopping, but they couldn't decide where they wanted to go. Should they go to GAP, Hot Topic, or JCPennys. Everyone was horribly confused.

Then, the professor came into the room and yelled mentally 'Everybody STOP!'

"No one's asked me for help yet. Why is that?" said the professor. "You should know by now what happens when nobody talks to me."

"YOU!" said Kurt. "It was you!"

"I was going to say who'd done everything, but no, no one ever listens to me," pouted Jean.

"Sorry Jean." apologized Scott, using the chance to touch his near life-long obsession.

Now, despite the professor's attempts to avert it, Kitty's mind control set up was beginning to show itself in the students.

"Ah wanna go to Limited Too!" said Rogue, "Wait a second... NO! I want to go to Hot Topic! Kitty! Get your hands off of me! ...And keep them off!"

Kitty just smiled innocently, and began planning ways to manipulate her pawns so that they could take down Magneto so that she could have Lance as a boy-toy and spend more time shopping.

Everyone else really couldn't resist, so they all loaded up to go to the mall. When they got there, the boys were having trouble with their sudden urge to buy girls clothing and then show it off to all of their friends while bragging about the deal they got on it.

"Okay guys," said Evan to the males huddled together "We need to come up with a plan. How do we subvert these new thoughts? None of us think this way normally, well, except for Pietro and Scott. Speaking of which, why is the Brotherhood still here?"

"No idea." said Kitty's future boy-toy a.k.a. Lance.

"Well then," said Kurt, "Why don't we just go shopping at a gender-neutral store?"

"I can't brag about clothes that a girl might wear to my friends!" exclaimed Toad.

"What friends?" asked everyone else.

"Well, ...never mind." muttered Toad.

"Let's get going gir—Boys." said Logan, who was getting tired of all of this nonsense.

-----TBC-----

Yeah... Um. I might write the rest of this chapter, but my sense of humor seems to have gone and died somewhere since middle school. I don't feel like writing humor that much anymore, and I'm not too good at it. Well, see you next chapter, if I continue.


End file.
